ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Michael Show
The Michael Show is an animated television series and a slice-of-life show produced by Blue Boat Studios. The series is produced in a manner reminiscent of a regular Slice of Life like the Loud House or Harvey Beaks, with the episode being interrupted a few times by a Late Night Show-like segment with the main character, these segments usually appear after advertising breaks. The Michael Show is considered an homage to absolutely everything literary, from a Broadway Musical to a Billion-Budget Cinematic Event. Plot. The plot revolves around the chaotic day-to-day life of a minor's growth through life, each season being a year of his life, starting at 9 years old (at 2016) and currently being 13 (2020). It's normally normal stuff exaggerated to make it look like an over-the-top musical, a commercial action film, an intense drama and other categories of literature, with some serious undertones such as deppression, anxiety, growth and souless relationships (The seriousness augments as the series passes, with the earliest seasons being the most innocent). The main protagonist is Michael Packwood, whose life we follow through the whole series, he lives in a small house with his parents, teacher Frank Packwood '''and designer '''Claire Packwood, the family also has a sentient Cat who can communicate with them through gestures and meows but can actually speak English and communicate with other Animals. All of the topics of the show connect through the town that it takes place in, Saint Elle, Saint Elle is a parody of towns like Gravity Falls. It's a magnet for stupidness, irrealism and ignorance, it's also extremely hot and it's a recurrent joke if the Town is located in the US, Australia, the UK or Spain. Characters. Main Cast. * Michael Packwood '''(Jack Dylan Grazer): Main protagonist of the show, a snarky, smart, lazy and incredibly sarcastic and impatient kid (depends on the season) with a twisted sense of humour and characteristic, exaggerated personality. As the series advances, Michael's relationships with people will change and his views on determinate things will morph. Michael is also an intro-extrovert, too shy to meet new people but extremely confident with the people he already knows, which makes him a bit annoying in their eyes. * 'Frank Packwood '(James Arnold Taylor): Overall an apparent classic American Dad who tells bad jokes and wishes the best for his child and loves his wife, also a High School teacher in the neighbour town. However, Frank has extreme rage issues that he manifests in front of his family with no contemplations (never abusing them either physically or verbally, just throwing stuff around like Hulk), some of this issues seem to have passed to his son. * 'Claire Packwood '(Tara Strong): A loving mom who works both as artistic director of the local threat and in thee house, Claire is extremely strict and semi-workoholic, Claire is the daughter of a family of 6 and descendant of the eldest """man""" alive (he is, in fact, the second fish who got out of the sea) who is still alive in a Retirement Castle. Claire is usually extremely stressed by the anthics of her family, but can also lay down and relax at EXTREME levels. * 'Pipi '(Catherine O'Hara): Pipi is the cat of the family, a party girl going through the crisis of the late 40s/mid 50s who frequently goes out with other pets. Pipi has all the characteristics of a homeless Colorado woman, alcoholic, smoke-addict and pretty much a hooker. Still, Pipi loves her family (although she won't admit it) and frequently sleeps on their beds when she comes back from the Catsino. * 'Coco '(Jackson Robert Scott): Coco is another cat of the family (Introduced in Season 3) as Pipi's adopted son, Coco has the mind of a 5 year old, always wanting to play, run around and 'hunt', he can't pronounce long words properly and often stalks Pipi around to stalk her. He can't be understanded by the family either but the two cats can communicate between eachother. Supporting Characters. * 'Fred Frederick '(Jeremy Ray Taylor): Michael's first (and best in a way) friend and neighbour, Fred is extremely innocent and doesn't advance as a character through the course of the series, although he is insanely intelligent, mostly getting A+s in most exams but not being very social outside of his three friends-big friend circle, being a clear reflection of what Michael both wants and does not want to be. * 'John ''Scraff' 'Scrafalawunorsevocincocuatro '(Andy Serkis): John is extremely weird, he's the weirdest kid in town, abnormally short for being the oldest of his three friends, incredibly palid, small facial features, big ears and almost purple lips, John's family and personality is also weird, often implying that he is infact part of a cult. However, he still has a big heart although he is INCREDIBLY sensible. * 'Vannessa ''Van' 'Packwood '(Millie Bobby Brown): Van is Michael's much more, active, athlethic and indomable cousin, she often pushes her cousin around so things can go in her way but not in a manipulative way and without him even noticing. Van is also a bit egoistic and resentful, this can especially be observed in the later seasons. * 'Jesse Fleck '(Montana Jordan): Jesse is Michael's on/and/off friend, he's an incredibly selfish, egoistic, full-of-himself, senseless, privordinate and self-centered kid who uses the victim card to get along with most of his horrible deeds, Jesse can be considered the show's "main antagonist" due to how many times he has a villain role. * '''The Packwood Family: '''The Packwood Family is Frank's side of the tree, this includes his father (Mike), his mother (Louisa), his sister (Jenniffer) and his brother (Pepe), Jeniffer also has a husband and three daughters who occasionally come to town to visit (since they live out) and Pepe has a wife (Nala) who she divorced and two children (James and Laura). * '''The Cid Family: '''The Cid Family is Claire's side of the tree, this includes her father (Jonesy, the second eldest member) and her six siblings who make several appearances (Luis, Lara, Lily, Lisa and Lori), the latter being Van's mom. The Cid Family also includes '''Finitegs, a nickname given to someone who really has no name because he was born at a time when names weren't even a thing , Finitegs is a half reptile Fish with glasses on a wheelchair who lives in a Retirement Castle and is approximately 530.000.000 years old. * Marine, Alice and the Gang: '''Although they were introduced quite early into the series, the Gang is pretty much Michael's friend group from Season Four and through the rest of the series, it mainly contains female members. Secondary Characters/ Townsfolk: * '''Ozzie (Dan Canstellaneta): 'Ozzie is the owner of the local bar where Frank and Claire usually go at weekends to meet with friends (as all of the other bars and clubs are plagued with teenagers), he's also a suspected familiar of the Packwood family but that's not brought up too much. * '''Manny, Eric, Carl and the costumers: '''Frank and Claire's friends. * '''Mr. Williams: ' '''Episodes. The Episodes happen in a chronological order, not every episode follows up the story of the last one directly but instead concludes it and moves on. Like every series, the episodes are distributed through several season, each season taking place in a year (Season 1: 2016, Season 2: 2017...etc). Season One - What a Wonderful World (2016). Season Two - Reachin' the Cliff (2017) Season Three - Artificial Neverland (2018) Season Four - Get used to it (2019) Season Five - Drama Mode: On (2020) Humour and Core. Trivia.